Ty's Journey
by Shadow of a Single Grave
Summary: After Brock leaves Ash and Dawn to become an official breder they meet up with a mysterious teen.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 1 Intro

It was nighttime in Eterna forest, the wind was howling, but there was a tent with a light in it, one of the people in the tent was about to tell the other two something important.

"Ash, Dawn…" confessed Brock "I have to let you guys know something, I'm leaving into training to become an official breeder. I have known this for a while, but I couldn't tell you…it was so hard…

" Oh…" said Dawn.

"When are you leaving?" asked Ash.

"I'm leaving…tomorrow morning..." you could tell Brock was trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay…" said Ash as he turned over in his sleeping bag.

"Good night everyone." Whispered Dawn sleepily.

"Good night." Came the reply f the other two voices in unison.

The next morning Ash woke up to find his Pikachu awkwardly placed on his arm. " Pika, I can't feel my arm…" he mumbled as he was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Wait today is the day that Brock said he was gonna leave…"he thought fr a moment before yelling "BROOOOOOOCK!!"

"Wha…" Brock glared at Ash "I'm right next to you, you don't have to scream…"

"Oh, I thought you had already left…" said Ash.

" I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you guys! Wait where's Dawn?"

"IM OUT HERE!" shouted Dawn after returning from washing herself.

After Brock made them breakfast, they sat down and ate. "I guess this is the last meal you will be making for us…"

"Yeah but don't worry I left Ash some recipes that maybe you or him can try out."

"Okay thanks, wait, speaking of Ash where is he?"

"I think he went to train with Pikachu and the others."

"Oh…well that's rude of him! The last time he will se you in a long time and he goes off TRAINING!"

"Calm down, I know how he feels, he's probably still trying to let it all sink in."

"Yeah…" sighed Dawn.

An hour later Brock was packed and ready to leave. "So.. I guess this is good bye?" asked Brock.

"Yeah but not forever! We'll see each other again some day, and by then I'll be the worlds best Pokemon trainer!"

" I hope you will because next time I see you guys I'll be the greatest breeder!"

' Piplup and I will be the greatest coordinators and nothing is gonna stop us, right Piplup?"

" Pip! Lup! Pip!" cried Piplup.

'GOODBYE!" they shouted as they waved to their friend.


	2. Meet Ty

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter two

A week after Brock has left them, the gang finally got out of the woods and arrived in Eterna city.

"Oh look there's the Pokemon Center!" shouted Ash as he dragged Dawn towards the building.

"Hello may I help you?" asked nurse Joy.

'Yes can you heal our Pokemon and tell us where the Gym is please?" gasped Ash as he managed to say this in one breath.

" Certainly may I have your Pokemon for a second?" they handed the nurse their pokeballs. " And the Gym is at the southern end of the city, near the bik eshop, you cant miss it. Oh hear are Pokemon, they are fully healed. Hope to see you again!" smiled nurse Joy as the teens walked out of the building.

" I can see the gym" Ash shouted as he ran into a boy about the same age as he was. He was wearing a long white tank top, baggy black shorts and a belt where his pokeballs where held. He had long brown hair that reached to the middle of his face.

"Hey watch where you're going!" scolded the boy.

"I don't have to take orders form you!" retorted Ash.

"Fine lets decide this with a battle! 3 on 3?" shouted the boy. "By the way, the name's Ty."

"I'm Ash, and you're gonna lose! Go Chimchar!" said Ash as he threw the ball containing the small fire monkey.

" A Chimchar, eh? GO! Infernape!" shouted Ty as he released the final evolution of Chimchar.

"Lets finish this quick! Use Shadow Claw!" shouted Ty as the monkey lept forwards with a dark aura emanating from his hand.

" Chimchar! Dodge and use…!" Ash didn't have the time to tell Chimchar what to do as he was already knocked out.

"Man, he's strong…" muttered Ash.

"Okay send out your next Pokemon!" said Ty.

"GO! Turtwig!" Ash shouted as the small turtle materialized in front of him.

"Ok then, come on out Steelix!" said Ty as the giant metal snake appeared before his trainer.

"Turtwig use Bullet Seed!" commanded Ash.

"Take the hit and use Fire Fang!" said Ty. Steelix grabbed the turtle in his mouth and threw it up. "Now! Finish this with Flash Cannon!" The Steelix made a ball of light and shot it at Turtwig. It was instantly KO'd.

"NO! Turtwig!" shouted Ash as he recalled his Pokemon. "Time for my trusty partner Pikachu!" Ash shouted as the electric mouse jumped off his shoulder/

"Pika Pika!"

"Whoever wins this wins the battle, GO! Luxray!" shouted Ty as the blue lion came out of its pokeball. " Luxray use Charge!"

" Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash.

"Pika pika pika pika!' said Pikachu as he ran towards Luxray covered in electricity.

"NOW LUXRAY! Use Zap Cannon!" commanded Ty.

"NO! Pikachu get out of there!" but it was too late as the ball of electricity came forth and shot at the yellow mouse Pokemon he was also knocked out.

"Wow…" said Dawn "That was amazing!"

" How…are you…so…strong?" asked Ash.

"If you let me tag along with you guys I'll reveal that information when the right time comes."

"Ok then, lets go to the Gym!"

The three teens headed off to the Gym to see if Ash had what it takes to win the Eterna City badge.


	3. Why?

Chapter 3

After having his battle with Ty, the group went to heal their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokemon please, they took quite a beating." Said Ash as he glared at Ty. Ty just smiled back nonchalantly. While his Pokemon where getting healed the three went to sit down.

"So…" asked Dawn "How are you so strong?"

"Well…" began Ty " I'll tell you if Ash wins his Gym battle against Gardenia. I'm sure it's a safe bet" teased Ty.

" Ha Ha, now if your done with all this bull…" started Ash.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ketchum? Your Pokemon are ready" interrupted Nurse Joy.

"Oh, thank you."

They left the Pokemon Center and started walking down the street to the Eterna Gym, and Ash's second Sinnoh badge.

" Hey, Dawn?" asked Ty.

"Huh?"

"What other Pokemon do you have?"

"Oh, come on out guys!" happily shouted Dawn. Before her appeared a Piplup, an Ambipom, a Buneary a Pachirisu and a Mamoswine. "These are my faithful companions!' smiled Dawn.

"Cool, well these are mine." Said Ty as he released his Pokemon team, which was made up of a Steelix, a Luxray, an Infernape, a Roserade, a Floatzel and finally a Gliscor. "Gliscor here was my first Pokemon, let me tell you how I met him."

"I was around 7 years old; I lived in Heartrome city at the time. My biggest dream was to become the greatest Pokemon Trainer in existence. Anyways, I didn't have many friends at the time, so I used to hang out under the cycling road. Everyday I would go there just to relax under the shade of some trees.

This one day I was pissed off at some kid for stealing this headband I used to wear all the time, so I went there to cool off. When I got to my usual place I saw a pack of Staraptor attacking an egg, so I scared them away and took the egg with me, under my tree. Minutes later, the egg started moving, I couldn't believe my eyes when it hatched into a small Gligar. He immediately jumped on my leg and hung on until I got back to my place. I remember begging my mom to keep him for 3 hours straight, finally she agreed, so long as I feed him and look after him.

The next day I went to school and I saw the kid who stole my headband. I was getting a little mad. I guess Gligar sensed this because he went and scared the kid. After that he gave me back my headband and he never bothered me again. So along the years Gligar and I became great friends," explained Ty.

"Wow, Gligar was sure lucky that you showed up when you did, or he might not have made it," said Dawn. "Oh lets stop here to eat before we head to the Gym."

"Sounds great!" said Ash. "I'm starving!"

They settled down on the side of the road where there were fewer trees than usual. Dawn made sandwiches for everyone. "Hey, these are great! Who came up with the recipe?" asked Ty.

"An old friend of ours named Brock, he left the day before we met you," explained Dawn.

"Oh…"

After they where done eating, they packed up and went to the Gym.

"Gardenia, I challenge you to a battle!" shouted Ash, as he ran into the Gym. The Gym was average sized and filled with all kinds of flowers, some grass type Pokemon walked around while a young lady stood up.

"I am Gardenia and I accept your challenge. GO! Cherrim!" shouted Gardenia as she released a small bell shaped flower.

"This is gonna be easy, GO! Chimchar!" said Ash as the small monkey appeared in front of Ash. "Chimchar Flame Wheel!" the monkey was soon covered I flames and ran towards the flower Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Grass Knot!" commanded Gardenia. Cherrim jumped out of the way and tripped Chimchar with some vines.

"Chimchar re you Ok?" asked Ash. The monkey nodded "Good now lets try another Flame Wheel!" Chimchar once again ran towards the flower Pokemon and caught fire only this time, is managed to hit the target. Cherrim was knocked out.

"Cherrim return. Go Turtwig!" said Gardenia. "Use Sunny Day!"

"Watch out it's about to use Solarbeam!" warned Ash. Chimchar jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the beam coming its way. "NOW! Flame Wheel again, while its exposed!" The fire monkey once again hit its target, which was also knocked out.

"Time for my last Pokemon! GO! Roserade!" said Gardenia as she sent out her final Pokemon. "Poison Jab!" Chimchar didn't have enough time to dodge and it was knocked out cold.

"NO! Chimchar return. GO! Staravia!" shouted Ash as he sent out the bird Pokemon. Use Arial Ace!" commanded Ash. The bird quickly flew by Roserade hitting it with its wing.

"Roserade don't give up! Use Poison Jab again!" said Gardenia.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack!" Staravia did a loop around Roserade and hit it strongly with its wing. It was knocked out. "Yes! We did it Staravia!" cheered Ash as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Congratulations, you have won the Forest Badge." Smiled Gardenia as she handed Ash his badge.

Later, o the road to cycling road, they stopped under a few trees. "So, now that I got my Badge are you gonna tell me how you are so strong?"

"Fine, do you really want to know?"

"YES!" they shouted in unison.

"Okay, fine, well the reason my Pokemon are so strong is because I have already beaten all the Sinnoh Gyms, and beaten the Elite Four and Cynthia."

"Then why didn't you stay as the Champion?" asked Dawn.

"Too much work and I don't think my Pokemon would like to just wait until someone challenges them. They would rather be out adventuring." Explained Ty.

"Oh.." said Ash "Well if I want to beat Cynthia one day I'll have to train harder so I can beat you!" shouted Ash.

"Yeah, good luck with that" said Ty as he stuck his tongue out at Ash.

"Come on, stop fighting you too!" pleaded Dawn. After several minutes of continued argument Dawn said "Oh I give up."


End file.
